Flula Borg
Flula Borg (born March 28, 1982) is a German actor, comedian, musician, and YouTube personality who is better known as DJ Flula or simply Flula (sometimes stylized as f|u|a). He currently lives in Los Angeles, California. Borg has appeared in several feature films, including Pitch Perfect 2, and a number of popular TV shows. He has collaborated with both well-known YouTubers, including Rhett and Link, Miranda Sings, Smosh, Jacksfilms, and many more, and mainstream celebrities such as Sir Mix-A-Lot, RZA, and Dirk Nowitzki. In 2015, he was named one of The Hollywood Reporter's Top 25 Digital Stars as well as one of Variety's 10 Comics to Watch. Career Films and television In 2015, Borg co-starred in Pitch Perfect 2 as a co-leader of the German a cappella group Das Sound Machine (also known as DSM) and later in the year he appeared in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip. Buddymoon, a feature film written and produced by Borg, David Giuntoli, and filmmaker Alex Simmons, and starring Borg and Giuntoli, was shown at several major film festivals in early 2016. It won the Audience Award for Best Narrative Feature at the Slamdance Film Festival and was acquired by Gravitas Ventures for theatrical release. Later that same year, Lionsgate Films announced a development deal with Borg under which he will serve as star, executive producer, and writer of two upcoming feature films. In December 2017, he appeared as the voice actor for Hans the Horse in Blue Sky Studios' Ferdinand. In addition to his film work, Borg has acted in a number of TV series, including Younger, Workaholics, and Silicon Valley. He has also been a guest on two episodes of the Netflix series Chelsea with Chelsea Handler and has appeared regularly on the game show @midnight with Chris Hardwick, including the series' penultimate episode. He has been a guest on Conan multiple times. Most notably, he accompanied Conan O'Brien to Germany and served as his informal guide when the show traveled to Berlin for a week. In 2017, Borg's own social action special Flulanthropy premiered on the streaming channel Seeso. Borg voices Mega Fat CEO Baby in the Netflix series The Boss Baby: Back in Business. For Disney he voiced Maybe in Ralph Breaks the Internet. Digital media Borg regularly posts videos on YouTube and his channel has amassed nearly 800,000 subscribers and over 93 million total views since its launch in 2007. Some of his most popular videos are his vlogs, most notably "Jennifer is a Party Pooper", and his AutoTunes series, in which he records cover songs live in a car. His AutoTunes video with YouTube celebrity Chester See, a cover of "No Diggity" by Blackstreet, has close to four million views and was nominated for a Streamy Award in 2014. He is also known for his celebrity interviews, and for creating EDM tracks from sound clips gathered during many of those interviews. Celebrities interviewed on Borg's YouTube channel include Will Ferrell and the cast of Anchorman 2, Vince Vaughn, Tina Fey, Anna Kendrick and the cast of Pitch Perfect 2, Larry King, Michael Phelps and other 2016 Summer Olympians, and many others. In addition to his own channel, Borg has been featured on other popular YouTube channels, including Smosh, vlogbrothers, the Fine Brothers' YouTubers React series, Madilyn Bailey, jacksfilms, Screen Junkies, and many more. In 2014, Borg's YouTube channel was listed on New Media Rockstars' Top 100 Channels, ranked at #69, and in 2015 he won the Streamy Award for Comedy in recognition of his humorous contributions on YouTube. Music From his beginnings as a Schuhplattler dancer in Germany and through many years of live performance and YouTube content, music has always been an important part of Flula's work. After releasing his single "Sweet Potato Casserole" in 2011, he was listed at #3 on Billboard's Next Big Sound chart. In the same year, his single "Dirk Nowitzki, German Moses" coincided with the Dallas Mavericks' NBA championship run and was picked up by ESPN and other mainstream outlets. In 2014 he composed the theme song for Grace Helbig's podcast, Not Too Deep and starred in Rhett and Link's "It's My Belly Button" music video. In 2015 he was chosen to create the theme song for The Grace Helbig Show on E! Entertainment Television. Also in 2015, Borg released a five-track EP titled I Want To Touch You. Videos for all five songs were posted to his YouTube channel. In early 2016, he released a full-length album called Animalbum that was produced by comedian and producer of The Bachelor, Elan Gale. All songs on the album are related to animals, both real and mythological, and all proceeds will be donated to Wags and Walks, a Los Angeles–based nonprofit organization that rescues dogs from shelters and places them in suitable homes. Selected filmography Category:People Category:Males Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Composers Category:Voice Actors Category:Singers Category:Song Producers Category:German people Category:1980s births Category:1982 births Category:Wreck-It Ralph (franchise) Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet